What if Juvia Die?
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: Kalau Juvia mati bagaimana apahkah Guild akan peduli? Take place after Naval battle./Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail bukan punya saya

* * *

Sore ini di Crocus ,duduklah seorang perempuan berambut berambut biru bergelombang panjang yang sedang merenung tentang kejadian hari ini pada pertandingan yang ia ikuti.

"Seharusnya tadi Juvia bisa melakukan nya..."Kata sang perempuan memeluk kakinya yang ia lipat.

"Lucy-san jadi terluka karna perbuatan Juvia..."Perempuan itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata nya.

"Juvia memang betul tidak berguna..."Perempuan itu pun menunduk membiarkan air mata nya jatuh.

"Gray-sama memang sangat mencintai Lucy-san.." Mengingat kejadian saat dia jatuh tak ada yang menangkap sedangkaan saat Lucy jatuh ada Natsu dan Gray yang menangkap Lucy.

"Juvia memang tidak berguna,Juvia ini bodoh..."

"Kenapa Juvia harus hidup?"

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngian di kepalanya membiarkan kegelapan melahap dirinya perlahan-lahan membuatnya berpikir 'apahkah Juvia pantas untuk mati?'

"Apahkah Juvia pantas untuk mati?"

"Juvia ini tidak berguna, bodoh,payah,dan sampah..."

"Juvia tidak di inginkan bukan?jadi Juvia memang pantas mati..."Perempuan itu pun pergi ke stasiun kereta api kembali ke magnolia kembali ke rumah nya memulai kehidupan di dalam kematian nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Crocus

Honey Bone

"Jadi hanya akan ada satu tim Master?" Tanya Erza mendengar pengumuman yang baru saja Master umumkan.

"Yap! betul sekali ini karna Raven Tail di diskualifikasi maka Fairy tail tidak boleh mengeluarkan 2 tim sekaligus..." Kata Master menunjukan jempol nya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan bertanding?" Tanya Natsu dengan mata serius, tentu saja ia sangat ingin menghajar orang-orang dari Shaberthoot karna sudah menginjak-injak Fairy Tail dan melukai Lucy.

"Itu aku sudah putuskan yang akan bertanding untuk tim Fairy Tail yang baru adalah Erza,Laxzuz,Gaajel,Gray,dan Natsu!" Kata Master memandang mereka berlima.

"Oh Yeah!" Teriak Natsu loncat-loncat.

Erza,Gaajel,Dan Laxzuz hanya tersenyum lalu Gray?.

Tentu saja Gray memukul Natsu karna menurutnya Natsu sangat berisik.

"Flame Brain kau berisik!" Teriak Gray membuat pria berambut pink itu pun marah.

"Hah apa-apaan kau stripper!" Kata Natsu membalas pukulan Gray membuat kedua orang itu berkelahi.

Tapi...

Perkelahian itu menjadi singkat, karna di akhiri oleh pukulan sang penyihir wanita yang sangat mengagumkan sekaligus menakutkan,sang Titania Erza Scarlet.

"Jangan berkelahi!" Kata Erza melayangkan pukulan tepat di kedua pipi Natsu dan Gray.

"Maaf Erza..."Kata kedua nya yang sekarang terkapar di lantai.

Sementara semuanya bersenang-senang datang lah wendy yang lansung berbicara pada Master.

"Master!Master" teriak Wendy membuat semua mata tertuju pada nya.

"Ada apa Wendy?" Tanya Master yang lansung di jawab oleh Wendy.

"Juvia-san bilang dia ingin pulang ke Magnolia, ia sakit tapi tidak kuat kalau tinggal di Crocus jadi ia ingin kembai ke Magnolia Master!" Kata Wendy panjang lebar.

"Sakit apa Wendy kalau sakit biar ia di rawat oleh kau dan Porlyusica saja..." kata Master heran.

"Aku juga bilang begitu Master tapi Juvia-san bilang dia takut sama mukanya Porlyusica-san" kata Wendy membuat Master dan yang lain nya tertawa.

"Di mana Juvia sekarang Wendy?" Tanya Master.

"Juvia-san sudah pulang Master dia bilang dia akan mengikuti jalan nya pertandingan besok lewat Lacrima..." Kata Wendy.

"Wah sayang sekali yah..." Kata Mira tiba-tiba Masuk ke dalam pembicaraan nya Master dan Wendy.

"Halo Wendy,kau bertemu Juvia di mana?" Tanya Mira pada Wendy.

"Ah itu saat Juvia-san sudah mau berangkat tadi..."

"Tapi kenapa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kita dulu?"Tanya Mira lagi.

"Katanya Juvia-san ia sudah mau terlambat jadi ia tidak ada waktu ia juga bilang maaf tidak minta ijin dulu..." Kata Wendy.

"Oh..." Orang lain mungkin merasa biasa saja tapi di satu sisi yang lain ada seorang pria berambut Raven yang merasa khawatir akan sang wanita Hujan itu.

* * *

Haloha Readers kembali lagi saya dengan cerita Gruvia yang baru :3

Bagaimana bagus ndak...

Kalo bagu jangan lupa Review.

"Tolong hargai jasa author dengan me-Review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail bukan punya saya...**

* * *

**Grand Magic games Hari ke-7**

**"FAIRY TAIL MENANG!"**

**"FAIRY TAIL MENANG MELAWAN SABERTHOOT!"**

**"FAIRY TAIL MENANG GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"**

.

.

.

"Ho...syukurlah" kata Juvia dalam hatinya melihat teman-teman nya menang.

"Hah...dengan begini aku bisa mati dengan tenang" kata Juvia memegang Pisau dapur yang Runcing

"Mereka selalu bahagia tanpa aku yah..." Kata Juvia menatap Lacrima Vision itu dengan air mata.

"Gray-sama Bahagia sekali..." Kata Juvia melihat teman-teman nya lewat Lacrima Vision itu.

Juvia pun mendekatkan pisau dapur itu dekatjantung nya dan berucap "selamat tinggal Gray-sama,Gajeel-kun,Levy-san,Lucy-san... maafkan aku..."

"Fairy Tail Maafkan aku...yah... biar aku tau kalian tidak akan peduli padaku..." Kata Juvia menusuk dadanya tepat di jantung dan ia pun...MATI...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh Gray ada apa kenapa muka mu murung sekali?" Tanya Lucy yang heran sejak dari Crocus muka Gray murung.

"Uh...aku Gelisah..." Kata Gray melihat keluar Jendela.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Mungkin karna ia ingin bertarung dengan ku~ump!" Kata Natsu mual.

Tapi mendapat balasan Death Glare dari Erza dan Lucy.

"uh...aku tidak tahu,tapi aku kepikiran Juvia..." Kata Gray tertunduk.

"Awww~Gray menyukai Juvia~" kata Happy mendapat balasan Death Glare dari Gray.

"Uh...Tidak aku tidak menyukai nya!" Kata Gray mukanya tersipu.

"Mungkin Gray-san khawatir sakit nya Juvia-san betul tidak?" Tanya Wendy innocent.

"Iya betul aku kepikiraan sakit nya!" Kata Gray.

"Yah sudahlah nanti kalau sudah sampai aku antar kau padanya" kata Erza membuat Gray tersipu.

.

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Guild.

"Uhh..." Gumam Gray terus dari tadi.

"Howwa~Gray nggak sabaran banget ketemu Juvia!" Kata Cana menepuk pundak Gray keras.

"Huh..." Gumam Gray.

"Sabarlah Levy dan Lisanna sudah memanggil dia sekalian mau di antar ke Polusyica-san" kata Cana.

"Bisahkah kau tenang sedikit!" Kata Gray marah.

"Hei di sini ribut tahu semuanya kan sedang berpesta!" Kata Macao.

"Aku malas..."

"Yah sudahlah"

Sementara semuanya berpesta Gray hanya merenung sejak Juvia pergi 2 hari yang lalu ia selalu gelisah kenapa? Ia selalu pikir begitu apa mungkin karna pembicaraan nya dengan Erza? Tidak karna sakit nya Juvia? Bukan lalu apa?.

Di tengah-tengah pesta yang meriah itu tiba-tiba datalang lah Levy dan Lisana dengan air mata berlinang membuat Guild tenang.

"Master!Mira-nee!Elf-nii,!Cana!Gray!" Teriak Lisana yang tiba-tiba tertunduk di depan pintu Guild sama hal nya dengan Levy.

"Gajeel!Lu-Chan!Master!Jet!Droy!" Teriak Levy membuat mereka heran sekali.

"Lisana ada apa?" Tanya Mira dan Elfman.

"Levy-chan ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Shrimp kau kenapa?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Levy-chan kenapa kau menagis?" Tanya Jet dan Droy.

"He Lisana kenapa?" Tanya Cana sedangkan pertanyaan Gray lain dari mereka semua.

"Hei Lisana,Levy ada apa?!" Tanya Erza.

"Hei Juvia kenapa?!" Tanya Gray sambil berteriak tapi malah membuat tangisan mereka Makin Besar dan master datang.

"Anak ku ada apa?" Tanya Master pada Lisana dan Levy.

"Master Juvia...Juvia dia..." Kata Levy tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata selanjutnya.

"Dia kenapa!?" Tanya Gray dan Gajeel sekaligus bersamaan.

"Dia meninggal Gray!" Kata Lisanna terus menagis.

Dan membuat semua mata di Guild membelak.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia terbangun di sebuah kamar yang rasanya ia kenal.

**"Lho ini bukanya kamar Juvia?"** Kata nya.

**"Bukanya seharusnya Juvia mati?"**Kata Juvia.

**"Kau sudah Mati memang..."** Kata seorang perempuan berambut putih yang panjang sampai sepingang dan mengenakan gaun hitam yang panjang nya sampai di kakinya.

**"kamu siapa?!"** tanya Juvia heran.

**"Patrica...corona"** kata perempuan berambut putih itu pada Juvia

**"kenapa kamu bisa ada di kamar Juvia?kenapa Juvia melihat tubuh Juvia?dan kenapa Juvia tidak ke surga?!"** pertanyaan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Juvia membuat wanita yang di depan nya ini marah.

**"satu...aku datang kesini melihat keadaan mu kedua...karna roh mu terpsah dengan tubuhmu...ketiga...MANA ADA ORANG BUNUH DIRI MASUK SURGA ADANYA MASUK NERAKA TAHU!"** kata Patricia marah.

**"huhh...perkenalkan namaku Patricia Corona aku adalah malaikat pencabutnyawa tugas ku adalah mengantarkan orang ke surga dan ke neraka...seharusnya kamu berada di neraka tapi...Tuhan bilang ini belum waktunya kamu pergi...kamu harus melihat sesuatu dulu baru kamu bisa pergi..."** kata Patrica.

**"kenapa? apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?**" tanya Juvia pada Patricia.

**"sesuatu...yang sangat kau sesali..."** kata Patricia.

**"apa itu?"** tanya Juvia.

**"nanti lihat saja sendiri...sekarang ayo...kita pergi..."** kata Patricia menarik tangan Juvia.

.

.

.

.

"jangan bercanda denganku Lissana!"teriak Gray membuat seluruh Guild heboh.

"aku tidak bercanda Gray!kami melihat tubuh nya sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa!" kat Lissana menagis terus.

membuat Gray tertunduk heran dan membuat Gajeel berteriak.

"HUHUHUHUHUHUHU" dan terdengar lah tangisan seluruh penyihir lain nya yang memnihi seluruh guild.

"sialan!Master pasti ada yamng membunuh dia!" kata Natsu yang sekarang matanya sudah merah.

"kita harus mencarinya Mater kita harus membalaskan dendam saudara kita!" kata Ntau berlari t5api di tahan oleh Gajeel.

"jangan semabaragan Flame-breath bisa saja pembunuh nya mengincr kita semua!" kata Gajeel berlinang air mata.

tapi Natsu tetap saja melawan dan pada akhirnya datang Erza dengan berlinang air mata memulkul Jatuh Natsu.

"bodoh!Master saja tidak berkata apa-apa jangan bertindak sembarangan Natsu!"

"tapi dia membunuh saudara kita bagaiman aku bisa terima itu Erza!" kata Natsu membuat Erza menagis lebih kuat Gajeel tertunduk,Levy hanya menagis di pundak nya Lucy,Lissana terus memeluk kedua kakak nya,Cana menagis sambil memnum bir sebanak-banyak nya,master hanya tertunduk,dan yang lain nya semua menangis...

dan Gray di manahkah dia?

* * *

**Haloloha readers setelah sekian lama saya Absen saya kembali lagi dengan fic ini...  
**

**maafkan saya karna up-date nya lamah yah...sebenarnya saya terlalu sibuk sampai-samapi tidak bisa meng-update fic ini jadi inilah chapter 2.**

**sebelum saya menutup A/N miik saya...saya ingin memblasa review dari para Readers sekalian..**

**Najla Lisha : ummm sejujur nya aku ini Gruvia Hadcore fans nggak ada ketertarikan nya sama Nalu -_-. aku buat Nalu itu juga request dari seorang teman ku...kalau kamu lihat fic ku yang Hurt sebenarnyaa toko utamanya adalah Juvia jadi pairing utamanya dalah yang sama-sama Juvia di akhir cerita...dan maaf karna fic nya kemarin pendek namanya juga prolog wajar dong pendek :p...dan maaf karna up-date nya kelamaan sorryah...truss tenang ada bnayak cerita Gruvia dalam otak ku yang masih banyak ku curahkaan jadi sabar yah...:D**

**AzureLestya : UOOOOH! MAKASIH AKU TERHARU :'D.  
**

**CelestyaRegalyana : naahh sekrang udah up-date makasih yah :3**

**dan kepada kalian bertiga yang telah me-Review cerita ku makasih banyak yah aku sayang kalian semua!**

**samapi Jumpa di chapter depan dan jangan lupa hargai jasa author dengan me-review cerita saya.**

**Celine-nee-sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**What If Juvia Die 3**

* * *

**Chapter sebelum nya :**

"**Tapi dia membunuh saudara Kita, Bagaimana aku bisa terima itu Erza?!" kata Natsu yang membuat Erza menangis lebih Kuat, Gajeel tertunduk,Levy hanya menangis di pundak nya Lucy, Lissana tarus memeluk kedua kakaknya , Cana menangis sambil meminum Bir nya sebanyak-banyak nya, Master hanya tertunduk , Yang lainya semuanya menangis...**

**Dan Gray di manahkah dia?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Ini Bohong tidak mungkin ia mati**

**Tidak Mungkin Juvia Mati!**

Gray berlari berusaha menuju Fairy Hills secepatnya ingin melihat kabar Wanita yang akhir-akhir ini ada di pikiran nya. Berlari dan Berlari sampai tanpa sadar ia melanggar peraturan Fairy Hills yang mengatakan bahwa Pria tidak boleh masuk di dalam Asrama putri.

Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, apahkah peraturan seperti itu berlaku untuk sang Stripper?

Tentu saja tidak ia menaiiki tangga menuju kamar Juvia.

Tentu saja karena ia pernah menyelinap beberapa kali.

Sampai di lantai di kamar di mana perempuan itu berada ia berlari menuju pintu kamar nya.

Berharap ketika ia menemukan perempuan itu, perempuan itu akan tersenyum lebar dan memeluk nya sambil mengatakan 'Gray-Sama!'

Tapi yang sekarang di depan matanya adalah pemandangan yang ia tidak inginkan.

**Tidak!**

**Tidak mungkin ini dia!**

Pemandagan Horor di mana ia menemukan Juvia perempuan yang ia cari tergeletak di tengah kolam darah tapi yang mengerikan adalah sebuah pisau menembus bahu nya.

"Juvia?" Tanya Gray dengan shock.

"Juvia, Hei, kau sedang Acting yah?" ia mencoba bertanya lagi kali ini menunduk.

"Juvia bangunlah Guild menang lho! Fairy Tail jadi yang paling kuat" kali ini menguuncang pundak nya.

"Juvia..." kali ini Ucap Gray lirih.

"Hei jangan bercanda, Juvia..." kata Gray lagi. Yang kali ini memeluk Juvia , mebuat nya mengetori dada bidang nya yang kekar dengan darah Orang yang ia kasihi.

"Juvia.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**AKU AKAN MENCARI DAN MEMBUNUH ORANG ITU!**" teriak Gajeel yang sedang di tahan-tahan oleh Rajiinshu , "LEPASKAN!JANGAN TAHAN AKU! BODOH!" teriak Gajeel lagi,tapi badan nya di tahan Rajiinshu.

"Gajeel tenangkan dirimu! Bisa saja ia mengincar seluruh Anggota Guild, Cuma mungkin Karna sakit ia gampang menyerang Juvia" kata Erza Pada Gajeel, "Gajeel bernar Erza" kata Natsu yang berdiri dari tempat nya, "Bagaimana kita bisa diam jika salahsatu keluarga kita Mati?!" kata Natsu yang memebantu Gajeel.

Cana yang melihat perkelahian itu hanya meminum Bir nya tidak tertarik, pikiran nya tertuju pada salah satu sahabatnya yang Berabut Biru Azure,Mengingat betapa baik dan setia gadis itu pada Fairy Tail, Mengingat bahwa gadis itu rela berkorban untuk dirinya.

Tanpa sadar air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan jatuh begitu saja di Barrel bir nya.

"TENANGLAH!" teriak Master dengan suara yang sangat keras membuat seluruh Guild terdiam.

Master menghela Nafas nya dan akhirnya membuat keputusan.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau lihat sendiri kan?"** kata Patricia pada Juvia yang mematung di samping nya. Melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"**Itu memang bukan yang—"**

"**Gajeel-kun"** bisik Juvia pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Oleh Patricia, malaikat pencabut nyawa itu melirik Juvia yag sekarang sudah berlinang air mata. **"Gajeel-kun,Juvia ada di sini"** bisik Juvia pelan tidak sanggup melihat sahabat nya bersedih seperti itu.

"**Huh? Aku kira kau tidak peduli padanya"** kata Patricia dengan nada menyindir, Juvia pun melihat Malaikat itu dengan tatapan marah, **"Tentu saja aku peduli padanya ia Sahabat ku!"** ucap Juvia pada sang Malaikat.

"**Kami sudah bersama-sama sejak dari Phantom Lord!"** kata Juvia **"Akulah yang paling mengetahui tentang perasaan nya!"**

"**Lho? Bukanya kau lebih mementingkan perasaanya Gray..?"** kata Patricia dengan Nada menyindir, **"kau bilang kau mengerti perasaan nya Gajeel..."** kata Patricia mengangtungkan kalimat terakhirnya **"Tapi apahkau tidak berpikir bagaimana dia jika tahu yang sebenarnya?" **kata Patricia menatap Juvia tajam, **"Bahwa yang membunuh dirimu adalah..kau sendiri?".**

Juvia terdiam apa yang di katakana oleh Patricia itu benar, pasti Gajeel akan sangat kecewa padanya jika ia mengetahui bahwa Juvia bunuh diri.

"Untuk sementara jangan pusingkan soal siapa yang membunuh Juvia" kata Master, yang menarik perhatian Juvia dan Patrcia.

"Mari kita lakukan upacara pemakaman nya" kata Master lagi.

'**BRAAK!'**

"Aku pergi sebentar" kata perempuan cantik berambut cokelat yang selalu meminum bir.

"**ah..Cana-san"** ucap Juvia pelan, "kau mau kemana Cana?" ucap Master.

Cana melirik master "tentu saja berduka" kata Cana berjalan keluar dengan Botol Bir di tangan nya, tapi sebelum ia betul-betul keluar dari guild

"Tunggu di mana Gray?" Tanya Erza pada semua orang, Cana yang berjalan keluar pun tiba-tiba berhenti , memperhatikan orang yang sedang berjalan kemari.

"Gray!" tiba-tiba Cana berteriak dan menghampiri sahabar Raven nya itu, membawa sahabat Azure nya di dekapan nya, Juvia yang berwujud roh itu pun kaget menutup mulutnya melihat Orang yang sangat cintai berjalan menggendong tubuhnya.

"**A..a..Gray-sama..."** kata Juvia yang kaget melihat Gray membawa tubuhnya, Patricia yang melihat Reaksi Juvia hanya terdiam sambil menatap adegan di depan nya.

"I—ini J—Juvia ?" Tanya Cana Kaget yang melihat Juvia berlumuran darah, Gajeel yang dari tadi berkobar kobar sekarang melihat tubuh temannya yang berlumuran darah itu hanya lemas.

Master mendekat melihat Juvia dengan tatapan sedih lalu Master melirik Laki "Laki? Tolong buat peti mati sekarang" ucap master yang terdengar di seluruh Ruangan Guild yang terdiam.

Laki mengaguk dia akan membuat nya sekarang.

"Mira? Bisahkah kau menghubungi semua Clien? Bilang untuk beberapa hari kita tidak bisa menerima Request?" kata Master pada Mira dan Bartender itu mengaguk melakukan perkataan Master.

"Gray? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Erza pada Gray menepuk pelan pundak Gray, Gray menatap Erza dengan tatapan kosong, matanya dingin tidak menunjukan satupun emosi.

"Tidak Erza, aku baru sadar saja Juvia sudah mati tadi ku kira dia tidur atau bercanda, supaya aku bisa datang melihat nya tapi ternyata ini Nyata..." kata Gray pelan tapi bisa terdengar oleh seluruh Guild.

"**Gray-sama..."** Juvia yang melihat Gray yang terlihat sangat kacau di depan matanya, air matanya jatuh dan ia pun menangis melihat Gray sangat kacau** "Gray-sama!Juvia ada di sini! Di samping Gray-sama!"** teriak Juvia Histeris , **"Percuma mau teriak berkali-kali juga mereka tidak akan mendengarnya"** kata Patricia pelan pada Juvia.

"Teman ku pergi satu.." kata Gray pelan.

Juvia yang mendengar itu pun terdiam, Iya dia sedih karena Gray terlihat sangat kacau , tapi Munafik dirinya kalau sebenarya ia tidak senang ada yang peduli dengan nya ketika ia Mati, mengetahui bahwa semua teman nya menyangi dirinya seperti keluarga, tapi dalam dirinya mendengar perkataan Gray barusan membuat rasa senang itu hilang menjadi rasa kecewa yang sangat dalam, dalam diri Juvia ia ingin lebih, ia ingin Gray mengagap nya lebih dari pada teman, ia pikir dengan membunuh dirinya mungkin Gray bisa menyadari sesuatu.

"**Kau salah"** ucap Patricia kepada Juvia tiba-tiba membuat Juvia kaget dengan perkataan perkataan Patricia, tapi sang malaikat hanya melihat nya dengan tatapan dingin.

"**Kau Salah besar Juvia, sangat salah" **kata Patricia pada Juvia, sedangkan perempuan berambut biru itu hanya terdiam bingung.

'Apa yang salah?'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Haloha Minna-san, Maaf karena aku tidak Up-date selama setahun lebih!**

**Aku tahu aku Author yang jahat karena meninggalkan fic ini begitu lama tapi tenang saja ini tidak di Discontinue kok jadi jangan Khawatir ;D**

**Dan untuk para Readers yang setia terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau menunggu cerita ini dengan sabar.**

**Dan Chapter 4 adalah Chapter terakhir dari cerita ini dan akan kau usahakan untuk cepat Up-date**

"**Tolong Hargai Jasa Author dengan Me-Review cerita saya"**

**Celine-nee-sama.**


End file.
